wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation III
Wildguys Generation 3, '''better known as '''Gen III was an expansive and highly memorable generation, consisting primarily of comics, and is known to have the most adored comics and the most originality compared to earlier generations, with some exceptions to Gen 1. It is a Generation that underwent some fundamental changes in design and story narrative. It included more adversaries, allies and races than previously seen before, making it akin to that of Generation V in terms of size and expansion. The Generation III era was largely influenced by childhood TV cartoons, games and books, whose influence can be seen in the childish plots present in many Gen 3 comics. Generation III would later be succeeded by Generation IV and many future important characters such as Lucy and Surgicus were introduced here. Comics Generation 3 is comprised mainly of comics, which are not in any particular order, due to the lack of dates and or chronological order, aside from those in a series. Evil Invasion of the Monster Droids Series Part One The Droid Army observed earth's means of defense (Nik and Jay) and attempted to dispose of them, it fails and they prepare for an all out assault aboard the Mothership 'No Hope'. Nik and Jay find themselves on the planet Zorvax, home of the monster droids and climb aboard 'No Hope'. Monster Droid's story telling, art style and plethora of unique characters has made it one of the most memorable WG comics of all time. Part Two Nik and Jay find themselves aboard the 'No Hope' where they fight to end the inevitable attack on earth by destroying the ship, they succeed and escape before then ship explodes. Much like its predecessor, it too received critical acclaim from its creators and falls under the same umbrella for it's merits in the generation three period. The Haunted School Nik, Jay, Luke, Lachlan and Ralph are kicked out of Wakaaranga Primary School. They find a new school that had been cursed with horrors and killings of an unknown serial killer. They find that the killer is a giant talking spider living in the abandoned roof area of the school.They find him and he is defeated by a plane that crashes into the school. One of the most controversial comics of the gen 3 period and still is to this day, as it created an unprecedented concept in the Wildguys universe, as it as suggestive themes of sexual acts and body horror. Invasion of the Garbage Bins One of the more mediocre comics that was a rip off of Dav Pilkey's 'Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets'. In it, Nik and Jay are forced to fight off savage living garbage bins after nuclear waste was spilled into every bin by mistake, causing them to become alive. The History Collection An attempt by the creators to create an educational comic and introduce new characters into the series. It lost credibility in later years for its complete disregard for historic accuracy, which was the opposite of what the creators intended. Fortunately, it created Jason and TJ. The Final Showdown A comic that was supposed to be the end of Wildguys altogether, but ultimately had no good footing overall. It had the 'big two' (Bryckster King and Powersurge) who fought for the fabled Gem of the Astroficouss which was the key to ending the long-fought War of the Sacred Rings. Generation III Mythos During the development of Generation III, a mythos began to form in the frameworks, primarily developed by N Shcheglov. Carrying on from Generation II, the Sacred Rings Story Arc tells of ancient weapons left behind by an unknown precursor race. The weapons are now the subject of a fierce war between Powersurge, the Brickster King and the Niraxians. The Sacred Rings arc appeared in a multitude of forgotten comic books and was later dropped altogether from Generation IV. Key elements in Sacred Ring comics revolve around the building of a barrier known as the Flood Wall, originally built by the Bricksters before their revolt and independance. Comics that made any reference to the Mythos are referred to as 'Sacred Ring Comics' to differentiate them from other Gen 3 comics. Towards the end of Generation III, more attention was brought onto the lizards, namely Grumpy, Techno, Flower and Joey. The creators had small rubber lizards in real life and brought them on adventures. The Lizards would unfortunetely be dropped from Generation IV, and later revived in Generation V.